Raura Songfic- When I Was Your Man
by Rauraalltheway
Summary: Raura songfic Based on the song 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars
1. Chapter 1

Same Bed, but it feels

Just a little bit bigger now

oooo

oooo

Laura and Ross just came back from set tired, they lay on Ross's bed

Not as a couple, but as close friends

"A banana?"  
Ross answered the 'Laura Joke'

Laura cracks up laughing "These are stupid, why do you like my lame jokes"  
Laura covers her mouth to stop laughing thinking he's joking But he had a straight face

like everyone who would react to this joke She frowned a little and looked away

* * *

Ross sits on bed looking at the scrapbook Laura gave him of their friendship

Crying all over again while looking at each picture

The memories, the laughs, the smiles, the jokes

He missed them


	2. Our Song

Our song on the radio

But it don't sound the same

oooo

oooo

Laura screams and sqeels Their Austin and Ally song 'Don't look down' was on the radio

She could'nt believe it, the Austin and Ally song was a success

It reached top 10

"This is so amazing!" Laura said jumping and holding Ross's arms

"So what?" Ross rolls his eyes, pushing her hand away

Then looks back at his screen

She frowned at first but realised the song is still playing

She started dancing all alone

* * *

He lays on his bed, listening to the radio 'Don't look down' starts playing

Tears formed in his eyes, causing him to cry

Remembering the time Laura freaked out about the song being on the radio


	3. When our friends

When our friend's talk about you

All it does is just tears me down

Cause my heart breaks a little

When I hear your name

oooo

oooo

"Ross, Ross, Ross, my other half"  
Laura says raising her hands in the air, speaking like a teacher

"Laura, Laura, Laura, likes lame jokes"  
Ross tells her, causing her to frown

"They're not lame" She crosses her hands

"Yeah, whatever" he looked at his phone ignoring Laura

* * *

"Dude, where's Laura?" Calum asks

"Laura never misses a jam session" Raini told him

"I-I don't know" Ross frowns and looks at the ground

"I'll go look for her" Calum heads for the door

"Me too" Raini ran after him

Ross faced the ceiling, crying


	4. Oh Oh Oh

Ooh-ooh-oooh-ooh

Mmm, too young

Too dumb to realise

That I shoud've bought you flowers

And held your hand

oooo

oooo "Say cheese!" Maia posed and took a picture of her and her friends at her birthday party

Laura walked to Ross who was holding a bouqet of flowers

"Who are the flowers for?" she asked blushing Ross looked for someone while ignoring Laura

"Hey, did you see Maia?" he asks not looking at her

"She's right over there" She points at Maia

Ross hid the bouqet of flowers behind his back walking towards her

Laura looked at him, heartbroken "Happy birthday!"

All she could read from Ross's lips, she saw them hugging

Laura walked to them "Hey guys!"

A slow song starts to play

Ross reaches his hands for Laura, then looks at the papparazzi

He turns to Maia and pulls her to the dance floor

One hand on her waist and one on her hand.

* * *

He walks to the other side of the streets

With tears all over his face

And finally finds a tree to rest on

He bends down on his knees

Drinking a bottle of vodka

It hurted, a lot

But not as much as missing her.


	5. Should've gave you

Should've gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

oooo

oooo

Buzz Buzz

Ross's iPhone buzzed

'1 new message from Laura'

(Hey wanna hang out? I'm done with my HW :D)

He reads the message

Yet, he ignores the fact that she exists on his contact list

* * *

There he is, looking at her name on the contact list

The letters L, A, U, R, A

With just a tap on the call button he could call her

He tapped the call button

"Hey it's Laura! I'm either studying or doing my mountain of homework, I'll call you back as soon as I get your message after the beep"

"Beep"

"... Uh, hey Laura!.. It's Ross. I-I miss you" a tear dropped from his eyes

"Maybe we could hang out soon and talk.." he pressed the End Call button to end the voicemail he sent

His phone buzzed '1 new message from Laura'  
He quickly opened it

(Hey! Sorry but I can't hang out with u. I have plans)

Now I know how she felt.


	6. Take You

Take you to every party

Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancin'

But she's dancing with another man

oooo

oooo

"Hey Ross! Wanna dance?" Laura offers him her hand

"Not the time, where's Maia?" he asked

"I dont know" she replies frowning

"Oh" Ross looked at the crowd and walked in searching for Maia

While Laura stood there, heartbroken

Laura took a cup of orange juice, and headed to the dance floor

Seeing Ross still searching for Maia

Asking person to person

She added herself to the dance floor and started dancing

Ross looked at her and rolled his eyes, walking to her

"Have you seen Maia?" he asks again

"No" she answers while dancing

Ross rolled his eyes

"Useless" he muttered as he walked to ask another person

* * *

Ross stared at the tweet

Laura had a date to prom

Which is not him

He looked at the tweet closely

It was true, vertified Caroline proves it

Tears filled his eyes, throwing his phone on the ground

And burying his face to his hands.

After an hour, seeing pictures of Laura and her date

And people's comments, saying they make a cute couple.

He felt _worse_.


	7. My pride

My pride, my ego

My needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong women like you

To walk out of my life

oooo

oooo

Ross was backstage getting ready for performing.

Laura dressed all fancy to surprise him

And be the shows special guest.

She wore the red dress that she had wore on the Austin and Ally episode Campers and Complications.

Ross stretched his hands and felt arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Hey!" he knew that familiar voice and pushed her hands away.

"Guess who!?" she asked in enthusiasm.

Ross rolled his eyes and turned back.

"It's Laura!" she threw her hands in the air and shaked them excitedly.

"What are you doing here!? And why are you dressed as Ally?" he asked.

"I like this dress.." she frowned and got a little mad.

"And I'm going to be your special guest!" her smile grew back.

"Oh.." he looked at Riker and he just nodded so

It must be _true_.

"Come on we've got 5 minutes till we get on!" she said excitedly.

It's obvious that it's her first R5 performance she has gone to.

"Gee, your not Riker." he said crossing his arms.

She gave him a hurt look.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Ratliff talking to Rydel.

"Hey guys!" he smiles a wide smile and walked towards them.

**On Stage**

"Give it up for our special guest.." Rocky announced.

".._Laura Marano_!" Riker completed.

The crowd cheered and Ross had an I-dont-care look.

Laura entered the stage from backstage and waved.

Smiling and biting her tongue a little like she always does.

Grabbing the microphone, she started

"I'd like to thank R5 for sharing this night with me and-"

Ross cut her off, taking her microphone from her hand.

And of course, the crowd thinked he was _joking_, as usual.

"Who wants to finally see us perform!?" he yelled to the microphone.

The crowd cheered and jumped.

Laura frowned a little but forced herself to fake a smile.

A _teeny tiny weak_ smile.

Ross pushed her back and grabbed his guitar which was standing next to her.

The crowd _laughed_ and he _laughed too_.

She _forced_ and _fighted_ herself not to cry and held back tears.

She looked back avoiding the crown seeing her _teary_ eyes.

Ratliff was looking at her, sitting on the chair, drums in front of him, confused.

She pointed backstage and mouthed 'bathroom'.

He nodded and smiled.

She ran to the bathroom.

And as soon as she arrived.

She bursts into tears.

* * *

There he is.

Backstage for another performance.

He looks at the guitar that was next to _Laura_ that night.

And remembered how he _treated_ her.

_Suddenly_

He felt anger build up.

He grabbed the guitar and groaned in anger.

He held it high..

Then threw it to the groud.

He _smashes_ it into peices.

_Crying_ and _yelling_ at the same time.

"_Why_!? _Why_!? _Why_!?"

He looked at the mess he made.

It was his _favorite guitar_ he losed.

But he losed his _favorite girl_.

He'll _not care_ about the guitar anyway.

But he'll care _for the girl_.

She was _glued_ in his heart.


End file.
